


A Wolf and a Crow

by captain_of_this_ship



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, M/M, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_of_this_ship/pseuds/captain_of_this_ship
Summary: There's a monster in the forest.At least, that's what people say, but Aaron wasn't scared of what haunts the nearby woods.He knew the creature would never hurt him.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/John Laurens
Kudos: 46





	A Wolf and a Crow

There's a monster in the forest. 

At least, that's what people say. No one really knew how the story got started, but it grew and grew until half the town swore they saw something moving within the trees late at night. The reports were all the same. The huge monster was covered with black fur. It's yellow eyes followed you everywhere you went, watching you from the trees. Waiting to strike at the right moment. It had long claws and huge teeth. It'll rip you apart if you don't run fast enough. You don't want to be in the forest when the sun goes down. Don't want to be caught alone with the monster. And you especially don't want to go outside during the full moon. 

Some people scuffed, saying over and over again that there's no such thing as monsters. All that's out there was a feral dog, or a mountain lion, or something equally logical. Others swore up and down that they saw something unnatural. Something that they'd never seen before. Something straight out of a horror movie. People reported seeing the creature and running for their lives, escaping at the last second, yet no one had been able to prove without a doubt that it was real. That didn't stop people from panicking. 

The Town Council, a group of elected officials from each of the guilds, had hired a travelling hunter to check the forest. If he was able to bring back proof that the beast had been killed, they would pay him handsomely. However, the man returned empty-handed. He claimed to find no evidence of any great beast. Just normal deer, rabbits, and a wolf pack far out. Still, his words did little good. People who lived along the edge of town, closest to the words, moved inwards. They believed putting distance between themselves and the trees would keep them safe from the beast. 

Others stayed, refusing to believe there was any danger. Their stubbornness was seen as foolishness, though they were often quick to point out the lack of any attacks. No one has ever been hurt by this wild beast. No one has turned up dead, or even injured. Nothing strange had happened, so there was no danger. There was nothing to worry about. Besides, some of the older members of the town pointed out that people, humans, were the ones who invaded the forest. They came and took away the creature’s homes, driving them out into the unknown. It was only natural that some animals, the deer and rabbits and wolves, would linger close by to their native homes. One elder, Martha, had claimed that any beast that appeared was the very fault of humans themselves and that the town was lucky they no one had been killed for their negligence. 

Aaron's home sat within the trees. He could see the bustling town out his windows during the day, but the nearest house was ten minutes away. His father had built the house as a gift to his mother. A new home close enough to the town to visit the market and share in the festivals, but still far enough away that they had their own privacy and their children could grow up among the trees. Aaron's sister had been born in the house while Aaron had been born in town. His parents used to tease him for his terrible timing. He still missed them sometimes. It'd been quite a few years since they died, but the memories were still tender. His sister had moved away from their small town, chasing her dreams in a bigger city. She wrote to Aaron every month or so, keeping him updated and inviting him to come see her. Aaron had decided to stay in town. He liked the people. Liked his work, and he couldn't imagine leaving his childhood home. He had so many memories here. So many stories. It didn't feel right to leave it all behind. 

A few of his friends had begged and pleaded with him to move further into town where it was 'safe.' They didn't like the idea of Aaron being so close to the woods. They feared the beast would get him one day, but Aaron had just shrugged off their concerns. He didn't fear any of the creatures in the forest. He agreed with the elders. They were the invaders. They were the ones who built a town here and tried to control the forest instead of working alongside it. His parents taught him to always respect nature. Always keep in mind nature gave them life. It provided food, water and shelter, but if they forgot to respect and care for nature, then it could easily take all those things away and leave them for dead. Aaron was not going to run away from his home because of some crazy stories about a beast in the forest. No, he was going to stay and be mindful of his actions, unlike some other people he knew. 

Aaron turned the page in his new book, wrapping his blanket tighter around his neck to starve off the nighttime chill. Aaron should have gone to bed hours ago when the sun first started to retreat over the horizon, but tonight he needed to stay awake. Needed to be ready. He should add another log or two to the fire, but he was too comfortable to get up. He'd do it once he finished the chapter he was on. He needed to get out some food as well. That could wait too. The book was just starting to get good, and it had been quite a while since Aaron had found a new interesting story. 

_ THUD! _

Something heavy landed on Aaron's porch. He looked up from his book in confusion, glancing at the front door as he listened. Outside, the wind howled, batting at the windows and shaking the roof of Aaron's house. An owl hooted as it flew overhead, but Aaron didn't hear anything else. Inside the house, the fire roared and crackled. Finally, over the sound of the wind and the flames, he heard the scratching of claws against the door. Aaron set his book side, rose from his chair and walked over to unlock the door. He kept the blanket wrapped around his shoulders for warmth. 

"You're later than usual," he said as he opened the door to reveal the familiar giant, black wolf standing next to a freshly killed deer. That explains the loud thud. "Not again! I told you to stop hunting for me!" 

The wolf grabbed the deer's leg and tried to drag it into the house. 

"No! You'll get the floor dirty!" Aaron protested, blocking the creature's path with a scowl. The wolf let go of the deer and sat down, letting out a huff. The light of the full moon combined with the warm glow of the fire highlighted the wolf's messy appearance. There was blood throughout the creature's fur, mostly on his head, but there was also some along his neck and chest. Aaron scanned the creature for any clear wounds. Finding none, he decided all the blood must have come from the wolf's hunt. 

"Don't give me that," Aaron warned as the wolf huffed louder a second time. The creature went silent, tilting his head before letting out another whine. He moved a few inches closer and nudged his head against Aaron's hand. He whined pitifully, putting his ears down and giving Aaron his best sad puppy look with the biggest eyes. It was not going to work this time. Nope. Not again. Aaron was not going to be swayed by some big eyes and low whines. The wolf nudged his hand again, licking the tips of his fingers before backing away sadly. God damn it. 

"You're not bringing the deer inside," Aaron stated, refusing to budge as he had before, "but you can move it to the shed and I'll clean it in the morning." The wolf jumped up in excitement. He quickly grabbed the deer's leg again and started dragging it off the porch. Aaron made a face at the mess it left behind. This was what he got for being such a pushover. He really needed to put his foot down, but he was a sucker for the sad puppy look. However, he was _not_ going to clean up the mess tomorrow. No, sir. That was not his problem. Not this time. 

He wrapped the blanket tighter around his shoulders and stepped out into the cool air. He tiptoed over the mess, following the wolf around the house towards the shed. The wolf was struggling to get the deer through the narrow opening, but after some tugging and pulling and a lot of huffing, the wolf finally got his kill into the shed. He came out looking very pleased with himself and nudged the door closed behind him with a back leg. He used his teeth to grab the rope, securing the door before bouncing over to Aaron. Aaron took a step back, holding out his hand and giving the wolf a warning look.

"Don't get blood on me," Aaron said as he turned around to head back inside. He felt a strong tug on his blanket that nearly sent him on his ass. He caught himself at the last moment, then glanced over his shoulder to find the wolf holding onto the corner of the blanket.

"Hey! Stop it, you'll get it dirty! You can wait until we get back inside," Aaron argued. The wolf tugged again. 

"John, no!" 

The wolf released the blanket, then let out a long, sad howl. Aaron rolled his eyes and tried his best not to grin. They both knew he was going to give in. He always did, but he tried to drag it out a little bit longer, just to see what John would do. Instead, the wolf just kept howling over and over again, making such a racket that Aaron feared he might wake up half the town. He gave in, making a big show of it as he let out a long side and knelt down to John's level. 

"Alright," he agreed. That was all it took. John pounced, knocking Aaron backwards as he attacked Aaron's face with licks. Aaron turned his face one way, then the other to avoid John's tongue as he laughed, but it was hopeless. John got was he wanted. Always. He covered Aaron's entire face with slobber, and he looked very smug about it afterwards as he laid his head on Aaron's chest. Blood from his fur smeared on Aaron's clothes. Thankfully, Aaron had been smart enough this time to stay dressed in his dirty, day clothes. Last time he'd changed into his nightgown only for John to ruin it. He still missed that gown. It was one of his best, but now it was nothing but rags thanks to John and his need to lick and tear at things. Aaron ran his hand over the wolf's head, scratching behind one ear until John's back leg started to twitch. 

"I missed you too," Aaron said fondly, grabbing the corner of the blanket. He cleaned off his face as he pushed John's head off his chest. The wolf didn't move at first, but John soon got the message and pulled away. "Let's go back inside. It's cold out here and I have some food for us. And I'll heat up some water to clean you off better." John huffed in agreement, watching as Aaron stood up from the ground. He licked at Aaron's hand until Aaron gave in, again, and rested it on his head. Together, they walked back towards the front door, going around the deer mess, and entered the house. Aaron shut and locked the door behind them while John went to lay in front of the fire. 

"Lazy mutt," Aaron muttered fondly as he went to get the food first. He unwrapped the blanket from around his shoulder and draped it over a chair. It would only get in his way as he worked. He grabbed some salted meat for John and a piece of bread for himself off the table in the corner. He tossed the meat to John on his way to the wooden bucket, grabbing it by the handle and carrying it over to the fire. He grabbed the largest pot they had and slowly transferred the water over until it was half full, then he pushed the pot towards the open fire to heat. John nudged his head against Aaron's shoulder, trying to get his attention again and again until finally, Aaron turned towards him. John used his nose to push a piece of the meat towards Aaron.

"I have this," Aaron explained, holding up the bread he grabbed before and taking a large bite. John watched, waiting until Aaron finished the bread before pushing the meat closer. 

"You eat it." 

The wolf huffed, shaking his head and picking the meat up with his front teeth. He pressed it towards Aaron's face, aiming for his mouth. Thankfully, the wolf had terrible aim and Aaron was able to grab the meat before John poked him in the eye, or worse. He took a large bite from the dry side of the meat, then threw the rest back towards the wolf. John caught in his mouth, looking very happy as he settled back down with his head laying on his front paws. Aaron shook his head, slowly chewing the salty meat as he returned to his task. He checked the temperature of the water with the tips of his fingers. He didn't need it to boil, but he wanted it to be warm enough to draw the blood out of John's fur. When he was finally happy with the heat, he carefully dragged the pot away from the flames and grabbed a rag. He gave it a sad look. His poor nightgown. How he missed it. 

"Hold still," he ordered as he dipped the rag in the water, wringing out most of the water before pressing the rag against the bloody fur around John's neck. The wolf sighed, leaning into the touch as he stared at Aaron with big eyes. Aaron leaned over and pressed a kiss to his head, dodging a lick as he worked the blood out of John's fur one swipe at a time. He cleaned the rag off in the water until it started turning a dark reddish-brown color. 

"Do you always have to be so messy?" he teased after getting the wolf to sit up again so he could move on to the creature's chest. John leaned forward into Aaron, nearly knocking him off balance. He let out a funny sound, almost like a laugh, when Aaron cursed under his breath. 

"Don't laugh! I could have spilled the water," Aaron complained. John didn't care. He just pressed his weight further into Aaron and licked the side of his face. 

"Get away from me!" Aaron laughed, shoving at the wolf until finally he leaned away and let Aaron reach the last of the dirty fur. 

"Such a pest." 

When the last of the fur was finally clean enough for Aaron's liking, he climbed to his feet and carried the pot and the water bucket to the window. He pushed it open and tilted the pot over the ledge. When it was empty, he used new water to rinse out the remaining mess in the bottom. The last thing he wanted was blood getting caked to his new favorite pot. He only made that mistake once. He wasn't about to do it again. He made a lot of mistakes the first time. Some he repeated, others he swore against. 

When the last of the blood has been washed away, Aaron returned the pot to its rightful place by the fireplace. He did the same for the bucket, making a mental note to get more water in the morning, then threw the rag towards the bed in the corner of the room. He needed to clean the bedsheets anyway. He'd take the rag with him when he went to the river tomorrow afternoon. Once everything was taken care of, he sat back down next to the wolf by the fire. He leaned against the creatures, shutting his eyes as he reached out his hands, letting the flames warm his fingertips. He pulled his hands back and worked on pulling his boots off one by one. John grabbed the first shoe as soon as Aaron set it down. 

"Don't eat that!" Aaron exclaimed, grabbing the boot and trying to pry it from John's mouth. John shook his head, holding tightly to the boot as Aaron pulled back. 

"John, let go. Now!" 

The wolf yanked his head back, tearing the boot from Aaron's grip. He scooped the other one in his mouth before Aaron had a chance to protest, then trotted away towards the door. 

"What are you..." Aaron trailed off as John dropped his boots by the door where another pair sat before turning around and walking back. 

"You could have done that without making a big show of it." 

John huffed in disagreement, then bit at Aaron's dirty shirt. 

"What?" Aaron asked in confusion. John just pulled at the fabric again.  
"I'll get changed later." 

John growled, nudging his head against Aaron's shoulder. He did it over and over and over again until finally Aaron let out a soft groan and stood back up. 

"Alright, alright. I'm going. So bossy." 

He made his way over to the bed, pulling his nightgown out from underneath the right pillow. He pulled his day shirt over his head, tossing it next to the dirty rag for tomorrow, then slide his nightgown on. His previous one had been white with tight sleeves and a puffy tight collar, but the new one he'd gotten was loose. The long sleeves went passed his hands, and the collar slipped off his shoulder over and over again. He'd grown used to it by now, and he did like how soft the new nightgown was. Comfortable enough to sleep in. It'd been a lovely gift. He made sure the gown was down around his knees before he unlaces his trousers and shoved them to the floor. John let out a pleased howl. 

"Don't do that," Aaron begged, not amused in the slightest. "It's creepy." John rolled his eyes. 

"I saw that." 

John did it again just to spite him. Aaron was sure of it. Now dressed for bed, Aaron debating just crawling underneath the covers, but John whined from his resting place by the fire and Aaron knew there wasn't a chance of him getting to sleep in his bed tonight. Not during a full moon. Instead, he grabbed the pillows and threw them over towards John. Then he grabbed the previous blanket off the chair before taking hold of the blanket on the bed. He pulled the larger blanket off the mattress, moving everything over towards the fire and spreading it out to create a makeshift bed. John helped. And by helped, Aaron means he picked the best spot to lay down and took up residence there while Aaron was still trying to get the bottom blanket laid out. Aaron tried pushing him out of the way, but John wouldn't budge. Aaron eventually gave up, deciding he was happy enough with the arrangement he'd made. The pillows sat side by side with the larger blanket spread out underneath to soften the wooden floor. Aaron had his other blanket to keep him warm, plus the fire. He glanced at the flames, deciding now was the best time to feed more wood into the fire before he retired for the night.

He walked on his knees over to the woodpile to the left of the fireplace. It'd recently been stocked with new wood, so he had quite a few options to choose from. He wanted logs that would burn all night, but nothing that would make the fire too big. He didn't want to wake up to his blankets on fire. Or worse. He went through the pile, setting aside the pieces he didn't want until he found three logs of the perfect size. He'd add two for now and save the last one for later, just in case the fire ate the first set too quickly. He rolled the logs over to the fire, reaching for the metal fire stick when he was within range. After stroking the coals and making room, he added the first log to the fireplace. When he was happy with its placement, he added the second. He poked at the fire to encourage the flames to grow, adding few small sticks they kept in a basket nearby for additional fuel. His nightgown slide off his shoulder, forcing Aaron to drag it up time and time again at his worked.

The floor creaked behind him as John moved around. Probably making a bed out of the pillows. Aaron wasn't looking forward to having to reclaim them in a moment. John wouldn't give them up without a fight. The wolf might need some more food before settling down for the night. It didn't look like John took any bites out of the deer earlier, and the last thing Aaron wanted was for the wolf to go hungry. That often led to very loud growling in the early morning from John's stomach. Aaron would rather not wake up at the crack of dawn after staying up so late. He reached for some more sticks, deciding the fire was doing well enough. He glanced over his shoulder to find the wolf right behind him. On his knees, his chest only came up to John's chest. He glanced up at the wolf, shaking his head at how close he was now. John leaned down and licked his face slowly. 

"Hello to you too," Aaron said fondly, using his nightgown to wipe off his cheek. John pressed his nose into the side of Aaron's exposed neck, sniffing his skin and licking the area. 

"Do you want more food?" Aaron offered, glancing at the table. He could use more bread himself. John pulled away from his neck and nodded. Once again, Aaron climbed up onto his feet. When John sat back, his head was even with Aaron's stomach. The perfect position for Aaron to reach out and pet his head. He smiled to himself as John's eyes slipped closed. 

"What a cutie," he praised, pulling his hand back as he headed for the table. John followed after him, sniffing at the back of Aaron's calves as he walked. Aaron stopped at the table and looked over their food supply. Some bread for him. A few grapes too. Meat for John. He also grabbed a jug of drinking water. They could use the pot for John while Aaron could drink from the source. A shiver ran down Aaron's spine as John's cold nose pressed into the back of his knee. 

"What are you doing?" Aaron asked. His tone already held a warning. The nose travelled higher up his leg as John's head slide underneath the back of his nightgown. Oh no! Not this again! John did this last time and Aaron was not going through with it again!

"John," Aaron snapped, "Get out of there!" He tried to step away, but the wolf, unfortunately, followed him like they were playing a game. Aaron tried pushing his nose away, but John wasn't done sniffing yet. 

"Stop it," he begged, nearly jumping out of his skin when John's tongue licked the back of his thigh. Then the wolf pulled his head back out and licked at Aaron's hand. 

"You're a menace," Aaron declared, shaking his head as he walked back over to the makeshift bed and laid down. He grabbed the blanket and was about to drape it over his body, but John got there first. He rested his head on Aaron’s chest, looking up at him as his tail wagged. Aaron smiled and placed the blanket over both of them instead. The blanket didn’t cover all of John’s large body, but it was good enough. John tilted his head to the side, shutting his eyes as he shifted around until he was comfortable. Aaron wrapped his arms around the furry creature, letting out a happy sigh. 

“I love you,” he muttered. John’s ears perked up at the sound. “I love you so much.” 

John growled in agreement, moving closer until Aaron was practically covered head to toe by his body. 

“You’re heavy,” Aaron groaned as John pressed too much into his stomach. The wolf huffed, clearly offended by the comment, but he still shifted just right until his body and Aaorn’s were perfectly aligned without anyone getting stabbed by an elbow or knee. Aaron shut his eyes, a smile growing on his face. Aaron lived for moments like this with John. The tender cuddles at the end of a long, full day. 

“See you in the morning, love.”

John let out a sigh. Aaron took it as a reply and let his mind drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> [Abagel ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abagel/pseuds/Abagel) and I were talking about werewolf!John, and I got inspired! I have a few other ideas that I might also write out, but we'll see!
> 
> As always, special thanks to [Abagel ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abagel/pseuds/Abagel) for helping to edit this and giving me advice on the ending!


End file.
